O.W.C.A. Files
In this special episode, Agent P leads a rather inept team of trainees, including Dr. Doofenshmirtz, to try to stop an evil mastermind from taking over the O.W.C.A. Meanwhile, the Bug Trio continue their frivolous attempts at human communication. Episode Summary Prologue The story begins at a carnival, where a car pulls up, and an unnamed antiques dealer (accompanied with two bodyguards) surveys around the carnival while holding a cotton candy cone. Swimming inside the dunk tank is none other than O.W.C.A. Agent Perry the Platypus, watching the villains from behind as he signals a new recruit (Harry the Hyena) to grab the target sign as part of their plan to trap the villains. In the meantime, a duo of thugs are walking from the other side of the carnival carrying briefcases, and watching them is none other than another trainee (Maggie the Macaw) hiding inside the balloon dart stand while another one (Karen the Cat) is mindlessly playing around with the rubber ducks. During that time, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (who has been recruited into the Agency following his retirement from evil) learns that he has overslept and is late for work, so he rushes over. The story then pans over to Major Monogram presenting the stories of the agents of the O.W.C.A., after that, the introductory song of the special is played. Act I After the intro song, the story pans back to the carnival, where Perry and Harry set up the target sign at the water slide (which they clogged up and sawed off a hull of) while Maggie ties up several ropes on a swing ride (despite Karen's attempts to play around with one of the chairs, much to Maggie's annoyance). After the trap is set, Perry watches the villains meeting up near the water slide, where the antiques dealer presents out stolen treasure hidden inside his cotton candy cone while the two thugs open up their briefcases, revealing large stacks of money to pay for the treasure. As the villains make their exchange, Perry throws a baseball at the target (despite Karen's attempt to play around with it), causing the water slide to leak and sending the villains to be washed over to the swing slide, where they are tied up near the chairs. Perry then activates the swing slide, sending the villains to be flung over to the bumper car floor, where Harry and Maggie use two bumper cars and a fence to trap the villains on a corner. Perry manages to secure one end of the fence with lock and chains, but Karen mindlessly plays around with the chains on the other end, which allowed the villains to break through the fence and escape. Perry then pulls out a moped to chase the villains himself, only to be stopped by an arriving Carl, who then calls off the charade, as it turns out that the entire carnival caper was just a routine exercise to train new agents (even the villains turn out to be plain actors in disguise). Carl reminds Agent P that the OWCA training manual says nothing about abandoning his teammates and taking on the enemy himself. Doof arrives late with some rockets. Carl tells the trainees that they need to learn about teamwork. He also reminds Doof that if it weren't for the fact that he is legally an ocelot, he wouldn't have been accepted at all. Carl gets a message from Monogram telling him to return to headquarters. When Carl leaves, Doof unintentionally activates the rockets, and they fly off to an unknown area, much to Doof's embarrassment. Meanwhile, the Bug Trio of Napoleon, Wendell, and Floyd arrive at the newly improved OWCA headquarters to try to apply as OWCA's first insect agents. Even though they sent their applications before the year-end deadline, it went unnoticed because everyone at OWCA was celebrating the New Year. They attempt to get the attention of Carl, but he just steps on them. Major Monogram compliments Carl for the new OWCA facility, which they had the budget for due to a punctuation error by Monogram caught by Carl. (He kept using decimal points in place of commas.) Suddenly, they notice the agents are very itchy, even though they are wearing new flea collars. So Carl and Monogram have the facility on lockdown and fogged for fleas. The Bug Trio assume this is a test for their spy skills, so they hide in a drawer. There they discover a magnifying glass. Monogram and Carl find that the agents are still itching, so Carl picks up a flea from Agent D to examine it. He takes the magnifying glass the Bug Trio were about to use, sending them on a wild ride across the facility and almost being flown into a fan. However, the fan falls on them. Upon closer inspection, Carl discovers the fleas are actually robots. Monogram wonders who made them, and a hologram of a strange-headed evil scientist appears, calling himself Professor Parenthesis (which, he insists, is pronounced Paren''the''sis, not Pa''ren''thesis.) Parenthesis claims to have known Monogram in biology class, but Monogram does not remember him (even after Parenthesis successfully recalled the names of several of their old classmates in biology class). Parenthesis explains he spent 30 years coming up for the revenge for not being noticed, and explains the robot fleas (or Mecha-Fleas as he calls) were in the flea collars that he sent to the agency, and he activates the Mecha-Fleas to turn all of OWCA's agents against them. Startled by this turn of events, Carl and Monogram make a run for it. Act II Monogram makes a call to Agent P and his team of rookies, who, thankfully, were not infected by the new flea collars. Monogram instructs them to find Parenthesis and destroy the remote that controls the fleas that is corrupting the agents. Maggie finds the box that the flea collars came in, which lists Parenthesis's return address as the bottom of the Grand Canyon in Arizona. Turns out Doof remembers Parenthesis, since he crossed paths with him at an evil convention. Doof suggests to the others that they go to Perry's house to get his hovercar, but the others are already way ahead of him. The Bug Trio recompose themselves after the fan debacle. Napoleon decides that they need to be up to the humans' eye level, then gets an idea when he sees a collection of butterflies behind glass lit by a light. Agent P and the others arrive at the Flynn-Fletcher house in Danville to discover that the rockets Doof accidentally launched earlier are there. Doof assumes they are not armed, but then they start beeping, and cause the house to blow to smithereens. Thankfully, the Flynn-Fletchers aren't home, but Perry walks into the destroyed house depressed. Doof cheers him up by saying that OWCA now has plenty of money in the budget to fix up the house and replace everything. After exploring Perry's destroyed secret lair, Perry retrieves his hovercar, but Doof surmises that it will not be able to hold all of them at once, so they put together some stuff found in the house in order to take them to the Grand Canyon. Five hours later, all the trainees start to get on both Doof and Perry's nerves. At his evil lair, Parenthesis spots Perry, Doof and the others approaching and instructs his robot fleas to attack them. The fleas all chase after the trainees as they try to fend them off. This ends up with their vehicle crashing into the Colorado River. Back at OWCA, Monogram and Carl hide from the mind-controlled agents in a vent, but it doesn't take them very far, so they stealthily hide from the agents by doing various surreal poses. Meanwhile, the Bug Trio plug in several lamps into a surge protector in hopes that they will be noticed. Monogram and Carl finally reach the emergency exit, but find it to be blocked thanks to the lockdown. As the Bug Trio turn on all the lights, they unintentionally expose Monogram and Carl to the agents. Act III Monogram and Carl attempt to divert the agents by pointing someplace and running in the opposite direction, but the agents don't fall for it. The bugs once again fail to get their attention, and Floyd accidentally sets Napoleon and Wendell on fire when he puts the magnifying glass in front of the light. Back in the Grand Canyon, Doof, Perry and the rest reach Parenthesis' evil lair. Doof then sees Perry showing the trainees a scale model of the lair, and Doof recognizes that he is using the Standard Evil Fortress Infiltration Technique (SEFIT) from the Training Manual. Perry, however, only instructs Doof to get some coffee for him and the others. After Doof leaves, Perry gives some instructions to the others. Doof returns with everyone's orders, as well as a $5 scone for himself. When Doof asks where the figurine representing himself is, Perry paints Doof's likeness onto a rock and places it near a scale model of the coffee shop. Doof gets the picture and sadly watches as Perry and the trainees make plans without him (with some musical assistance by Grammy Award-winning singer Kenny Loggins). As Doof lays out the steps in SEFIT, he suddenly realizes that a giant lava lamp is out of place in Parenthesis' lair and correctly concludes that Perry and the others are in trouble. Parenthesis traps Perry and the others in a capsule in a dark room that is rigged with explosives and surrounded by alligators. Parenthesis explains to them that in less than half an hour, his robotic fleas will completely corrupt the agents making them evil permanently, leaving him to control them. After he lights a wrecking ball on fire, he makes his leave. Perry begins to make his escape, but the trainees' incompetence, especially Karen's, make this difficult. Doof arrives with a rope with a dreamcatcher on the end of it. He throws it at Karen, but she fails to catch it. He attempts to throw the rope again, but it gets tangled in the wrecking ball, which ends up endangering them more. Doof then gets a rescue raft, as he and the raft drop down to the water. Perry and the trainees jump into the raft, but the capsule cracks into pieces, which land near the explosives setting them off. Doof, Perry and the others make their getaway as the lair is destroyed. Act IV Monogram and Carl hide in Carl's office, and Monogram becomes jealous because Carl's office is bigger than his. Carl suggests attempting to get to one of the escape pods. Monogram then notices a giant pink bear, which was a gift to Carl from the contractor, and gets an idea. Using the bear, a fedora, and the turn signals from Carl's bike, Monogram and Carl disguise themselves as a corrupted agent to make their getaway. Meanwhile, the Bug Trio are at the copy machine. Napoleon plans to make a larger photocopy of themselves. Just as Wendell comments that the lid didn't fall on them, the lid creaks backwards, but the fan from earlier inexplicably falls on them again. When Doof and the others escape safely, Maggie and Harry criticize him for his rescue. Seemingly, Perry has had enough of his teammates' incompetence and abandons them, throwing the manual at Doof. Karen, Harry, and Maggie decide to leave as well. Doof then looks at the manual and the words "TEAM WORK" literally fly in front of his face. He calls Karen, Harry and Maggie back and literally spells out how "TEAMWORK" contains Bits of All of Us. Monogram and Carl finally reach the escape pods, but the lockout still prevents them from actually escaping. Suddenly, Parenthesis walks into the OWCA building (during the lockout, the doors open from the outside). Act V Parenthesis delivers an evil monologue to Monogram and Carl, explaining that once that agents turn completely evil, he will unleash them onto society, causing everyone to turn against the O.W.C.A. The Bug Trio successfully make an enlarged photocopy of themselves. They then attempt to figure out how to make the humans see it. Floyd suggests making a paper airplane. After a couple of back and forths between the three about what Floyd said and monkeys, they decide to do that. The timer on Parenthesis' remote is now at less than seven minutes, then Perry arrives to save them. Perry goes against the agents to fight Parenthesis. Once Perry gets to Parenthesis, he knocks his head off, revealing the evil scientist to actually be a robot. After folding their photocopy into a paper airplane, Wendell suggests getting two palm trees and a giant rubber band, but Napoleon declines, saying that Wendell has watched too much TV (especially a certain TV show). Napoleon looks at the fan and then gets an idea. However, Floyd has accidentally cut himself through the neck and one of his limbs, resulting Wendell to fetch the gauze to glue him back together. Monogram suggests getting the remote and destroying it, but the robot body still prevents them from doing so. The robot lifts Monogram in the air, and Monogram looks inside to see that Parenthesis is actually a small talking blue flea. A TV monitor showing Parenthesis' face with several mechanical arms attached to it appears out of the robot body and Parenthesis continues his evil rampage. However, when he grabs Perry, Perry ambushes him with the robot head, so he and the robot fleas go after him while having the controlled agents to hold both Monogram and Carl hostage. In the meantime, the Bug Trio get their paper airplane in the air, powered by the fan. Meanwhile, Parenthesis and his cronies chase Perry throughout all the training exercise simulations, ending up at the carnival simulation from the beginning of the episode. Just as Perry hides in the dunking booth, Doof and the trainees arrive in time to help. Together, with better teamwork, they put Parenthesis behind the gate in the bumper cars. As it turns out, Perry didn't abandon his team after all. He left a note for Doof in the training manual to meet him at the carnival simulation. Unfortunately, Parenthesis escapes from his prison and grabs ahold of everyone except for Karen. At first, it seems like Karen is just minding her own business as usual, but she takes down all of the robot fleas single-handedly and attacks Parenthesis' android to free her comrades. Parenthesis compliments the team on how well they work together, but reminds them there are five more seconds until the control of the agents becomes permanent. However, the Bug Trio's fan falls on the android and the remote falls out of his grasp and is destroyed, ending the robotic fleas' control over the agents. With both the robotic fleas and Parenthesis' android finally destroyed, Doof uses a pair of tweezers to capture Parenthesis and confine him in a pill capsule that is sealed by Perry. Monogram congratulates all of the trainees and names them the newest agents of OWCA. Wendell and Napoleon look down on the new agents, and Napoleon surmises that bugs are not meant to be agents. Accepting his fate since the paper airplane is going down, he plays "Nearer, My God, to Thee" on a violin, but the wind lifts the paper airplane carrying them off. New Agent Doof brings in a rocket utility, asking when he can use it, but accidentally sets it off as the rockets crash into the O.W.C.A. facility. Carl reminds Monogram that there is still money in the budget for repairs. The Bug Trio survives their flight, eager to finally become agents, but the building explodes. The episode ends with a montage of Perry and the newest Agents of OWCA going on several missions, over a reprise of the title song. Transcript Songs * "O.W.C.A. Files" * "Beautiful Lunchtime" * "They Left Me Standing Outside" * "Friend Like Mine" * "Bits of All of Us" End Credits At the restored Flynn-Fletcher house, the family is having dinner, when suddenly, Phineas and Ferb become suspicious that everything in their house has been replaced with exact copies, except for their tree, which is now a pine tree. Part 1 On Netflix, this episode was divided into two parts. The end credits of part 1 was the title song reprise from Part 2. Gallery Running Gags Ferb's line Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair He enters with ropes to the destroyed lair. He receives a call from Major Monogram while operating. Memorable Quotes Background Information *The bug trio from "Doof 101" make their second and final appearance. *This episode marks the third and final fart joke of the series. ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Return Policy") *In Last Day of Summer, Vanessa stated she got an internship at OWCA, but in this episode, Carl is still interning and Vanessa is nowhere to be seen. *Doof makes his second "wait a minute (nonsense thing), wait another minute (important thing)" ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *This episode was a pilot for a potential spin-off that was never picked up, like the aforementioned "Doof 101". Production Information *Dan Povenmire posted a snippet of his recording session for this episode on February 23, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzxmgIcPSZo *This episode aired as a stand-alone special after the series finale. In fact, to make it clearly separate from the series, the Phineas and Ferb logo appears nowhere in the special. *The first two sneak peeks were revealed at San Diego Comic Con 2015. *This is the last episode directed by Robert F. Hughes. International Premieres *October 10, 2015 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *October 12, 2015 (Disney Channel Japan)https://twitter.com/macgyjp/status/642887287227854848/photo/1 *November 14, 2015 (Disney Channel Canada) *November 21, 2015 (Disney XD, Poland) *November 28, 2015 (Disney XD Turkey) *December 6, 2015 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *December 24, 2015 (Disney XD Germany) *January 1, 2016 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) *January 24, 2016 (Disney Channel Asia) *March 13, 2016 (Disney Channel Israel) *March 19, 2016 (Disney XD Spain) *May 12, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) (Part 1) *May 13, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) (Part 2) Errors *In the photo of Doof with the ocelots, Doof is a baby. But in "The Chronicles of Meap", the flashback of Doof with the ocelots depicts him as already being an adolescent. *"Last Day of Summer" may have led up to this plot after Vanessa said she was getting an internship at OWCA and they were looking for a few good animals, which made Dr. Doofenshmirtz want to join since he was raised by ocelots. However, The OWCA Files completely ignores that Vanessa became an intern and she is not seen or mentioned. *Supposedly only full agents have black hatbands and trainees wear yellow ones, but in "Agent Doof" Doofenshmirtz wore the full black hatband while only a probationary agent. However, this rule may have been made after Agent Doof. *When Parenthesis tells the 2 plumber fleas to fix the pipe, both of their mouths were dark grey, but when they were seen fixing the pipe, one of their mouths turn the same color as their body. *During the time when Carl and Monogram were sneaking around, Carl's eye cornea turns blue in their sneaking moves. *When Carl shows the photo of Doofenshmirtz with the ocelots, the ocelots' eye corneas are black when they should've been white. *When Karen destroys the mecha-fleas in the training carnival, the trashed fleas' eye corneas were black. *During the time all of the Agents go back to normal, Agent D's ears were the same color as his body fur instead of dark brown. *Tiny crumbs of the Bug Trio have been seen coming out of the fan after Napoleon said that they would've ended up just like the peanut, but after they free themselves from the fan, they were completely unharmed, this also happens after they print themselves. *After the flea extermination two of the gas masks' glass lenses are missing. *At the same time, Agent Bear's gas mask was missing it's lenses as well, they reappear for a split second than disappear again. *When Parenthesis attacks Monogram and Carl in the OWCA building, Agent Pig's eye pupils were missing. *At the same time, the black spots surrounding Peter's eyes were red and his eye pupils were missing. The eye pupils should've been visible and red. *At the end of the song Bits of All of Us, when Harry breaks the guitar, after he smashes it against a wall, the black part of the guitar disappears, unless the guitar rapidly flipped over. *When the Agents were trapped by Parenthesis in his lair, there was a wrecking ball, at some points, the wrecking ball disappears. *At the same time, the torch moves to a different spot. *When Carl and Monogram prepare to sneak around the animals, when they see the giant teddy bear, it's eyes were black, but when they prepared it, the bear then had no eyes unless they were taken out by Carl or Monogram. *When Carl and Monogram prepare the teddy bear, the teddy bear had no eye corneas, but during the song Friend Like Mine, the teddy bear did have eye corneas. *At the same time, Monogram appears to be too tall for Carl to fit inside the teddy bear, unless Carl squatted. *When Parenthesis and the mecha-fleas step in the OWCA building, the fleas had no capes or fangs, but when Carl and Monogram get grabbed by the fleas, the fleas did have fangs and capes. *When Parenthesis's lair explodes, fire was on the whole top of the lair, but when it comes down on the Agents, the flame are only on the front. The other flames may have however burned out. *When the tree is seen replaced in the end of the episode by a pine tree, however in Act Your Age the tree is seen to be the old one. **OWCA probably realized their error and replaced the tree later. Continuity *Lawrence's portrait of the Queen from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" is seen among the rubble. *The remote control for Phineas and Ferb's race car from "The Fast and the Phineas" is also seen in the rubble. *A Lindana record, first seen in "Flop Starz", also appears. *Linda's sensory deprivation chamber from "Ferb Latin" is seen in the basement. *Perry the Inaction Figure from "Toy to the World" is seen in Perry's lair. *The locket from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is also seen in Perry's lair. *Doof mentions the time he and Perry were in space. ("Out to Launch", "We Call it Maze") *Doof mentions his blog again. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Lost in Danville", "Agent Doof ") *Wendell suggests getting some rubber bands and two palm trees, possibly inspired by "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *An episode of Milo Murphy's Law, which takes place after the events of Phineas and Ferb, proved that this episode is not canon in the Phineas and Ferb/''Milo Murphy's Law'' Universe. In the Milo Murphy's Law episode, Doof states he does not know where Perry lives. However in this episode, which takes place immediatley after the events of the summer, Doof finds out where Perry lives. Proving that this episode is not canon in the universe. Allusions *''The Great Escape'' - When Perry shows the others the model of the hideout, music similar to the theme from this war film is heard. *''Frozen'' - Wendell refers to the copier glass as "warm ice", a nod to Olaf, (also voiced by Josh Gad), who was fascinated with the concept of what happens to ice when it warms up. *''Titanic'' - Napoleon plays a violin while saying "Gentlemen, it has been an honor serving with you", in reference to this 1997 film. He even plays the same tune the orchestra was playing, "Nearer My God to Thee". *''Dr. Strangelove, or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' - The angle of the shot where Napoleon says "Gentlemen, it has been an honor serving with you" is identical to that of the shot where Slim Pickens rides on a falling torpedo like a rodeo horse. *'Harvey Beaks' - The ending of this episode shows images of the characters doing various missions but, it looks very similar to the intro to the Nickelodeon series "Harvey Beaks" created by C. H. Greenblatt. *'Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi -' Doofenshmirtz says "It's a trap" in a similar way Ackbar says it in the movie. *'T.U.F.F. Puppy -' The way Parenthesis use a monitor to show himself is similar to The Chief from T.U.F.F. Puppy. *'asdfmovie -' In one scene, Floyd says "I like trains," which is a reference to a running gag used in the YouTube series "asdfmovie." *'Powerpuff Girls - ' The cocroach villain inside a suit is similar to "Roach Coach" of the Powerpuff Girls. Trivia * The title of this one-hour special was revealed via Dan Povenmire's Twitter account.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/519624601492402177 * Seventh and final hour-long episode. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", "Night of the Living Pharmacists", "Last Day of Summer") * Second time Doofenshmirtz becomes an agent. ("Agent Doof") * Sixth time Doofenshmirtz wears a fedora. ("Agent Doof", "Quietest Day Ever", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "Night of the Living Pharmacists" ) * This is the last premiered episode of the series, while "Act Your Age" (or "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") would be the last episode by the show's chronology and "Last Day of Summer" would be the series finale. * Doof mentions having been raised by Ocelots again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Agent Doof", "It's No Picnic" and "Last Day of Summer") *In a way, this is the second time the Flynn-Fletcher house is destroyed. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", even though that was a dream.) *The sky in this special appears lighter compared to the sky in the regular series. **In fact, all of the animation looks more improved and detailed. *This is the only episode in which Thomas Brodie-Sangster is credited before Vincent Martella. **It is also the only episode to have no cast credit for Ashley Tisdale. *At one point, Doofenshmirtz says "Any fall is a good fall if you're not stabbed by a fork." This may be a reference to "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", where he says he had a date that kept stabbing him with a fork before falling of the balcony. *Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa and Norm do not appear in this one-hour special. Cast *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Jane Kaczmarek as Maggie the Macaw *JK Simmons as Napoleon, Additional Voices *Josh Gad as Wendell *Paul Reubens as Prof. Parenthesis *Stephen Root as Floyd, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl :: designates that a character appeared, but had no lines References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:Episodes in other seasons Category:O